


S'mores

by laCommunarde



Series: LaCommunarde's Coldwave WinterWonderland [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Day 1: roasting on an open fire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laCommunarde/pseuds/laCommunarde
Summary: Lisa is seven and is meeting Mick for the first time and she has opinions on her brother and Mick and how they should be dating.





	

The first time Mick met Lisa, he gave her a wide berth. Since what the heck, Snart, she was a child and he was certifiably nuts. Pyromania admittedly, but still, he wasn’t to be left alone with small children, particularly not ones who meant the world to their big brothers. She could get burned. Before he could say anything though, Snart ran out to get burger buns and blankets, leaving the tiny child and the already good sized man gazing at each other. He gave her a shrug and a head shake.

She sat down on the couch. “Lenny says you make the best s’mores.”

His face split into a momentary grin. “Does he?”

She nodded, frowning just a little so there was a dimple in her chin and between her eyebrows.

“How old are you, kid?”

She held up one hand, fingers splayed, and held up her other thumb and pointer finger. 

“You’re seven?”

She nodded and peered out at him again. “You ain’t gonna lose your temper, are you?” she asked.

He felt his heart drop into his stomach and felt sick. Of course Snart had warned her about his temper. “I promise I won’t lose it around you.”

She shook her head. “That’s not what I’m worried about. You promise you won’t lose it at Lenny?”

He crouched down in front of her. “I’ll do my best, kiddo.”

She smiled at him. “That’s good enough. But don’t call me kiddo. Daddy’s friends call me that and they smell.”

“Well, how about princess then? Do you like that?” Her eyes lit up.

“Yeah! Like Leia!” 

He laughed. “You’ve seen Star Wars?”

“Course I have! Who hasn’t?” she said, braid bouncing a little from side to side as she tipped her head for emphasis.

He grinned at her. “Hey. You never know.” 

She laughed. “I like you. You’ll do quite nicely.”

He frowned. “For what?”

She shook her head. “That’s for me to know and you to find out.”

He glanced at the door, wondering what one was even supposed to do with that. 

She rolled her eyes at him and said, “I give you and Lenny permission to chill more. You’ll do very well for each other, and I think you and he should hang out enough to get married.”

And left turn into awkward conversations to be having with one’s friend’s little sister! He glanced at the door again, wondering when Lenny was coming back with the burgers, buns and the blankets.

“Uhh… he and I don’t think about each other in that way.”

“Uh huh,” she said. “Boys.”

“It’s not even legal… Even if we did feel that way about each other, we still wouldn’t be able to get married. We’re guys. And we don’t feel that way about each other. We’re friends.” That was only partially true. It’d been a warm surprise when on seeing Snart after he got released, and they still engaged in some grinding up again each other. But that totally didn’t mean exclusive, didn’t mean dating and sure as heck didn’t mean feelings.

She stared at him. “Friends don’t kiss friends like that.”

Fuck! Lenny had said she was asleep and that his dad was out. 

“It would be gross if you weren’t dating.”

“We’re not-!” he started protesting.

She crossed her arms across her chest and sighed, “Boys!” 

His eyes fell on the marshmallows. And you know what? He needed fire. Like needed it five minutes ago, needed it.

“You know what? You want to learn to make s’mores?” he snatched the bag and gestured at where Snart had built him a safe firepit. 

She smirked at him. “Dating,” she said in that sing song voice of hers.

He grabbed his lighter, a piece of paper and lit the piece of paper and shoved it under the sticks. The kindling caught and he felt the tension in his shoulders melt away as the fire caught his eyes. He took a deep breath and started staring at it. 

She gasped a little. That pulled him out of it. “Princess, are you okay?” he asked, turning about until he found her, staring at the flame with wide, apprehensive eyes, but appearing unhurt. She nodded and took another step forward, but still looked terrified. 

“Don’t worry. Provided it’s contained and you don’t touch it, it won’t hurt you.” 

He stuck a marshmallow on a stick and brandished it over the open fire. “Look. It even lets us make s’mores.” She peered at the marshmallow on the stick with wonder. “Here.” He handed her the base of the stick and stuck one on a stick of his own. “We’ve got lots of marshmallow. So why don’t you try it until you get the hang of it.” She did and through very little intervention on his part was already making perfectly brown s’mores by the time Snart got back with the blankets and the burger buns.

“Ain’t that cute?” he drawled from the door.

“Lenny!” Lisa dropped the stick o marshmallow and ran straight into her brother’s arms, so hard he was carried backwards a step. Mick looked up and smiled and waved with her stick o marshmallow, which he had fished out of the fire. 

Snart caught sight of the marshmallows. “Ain’t dessert supposed come after dinner?”

Lisa rolled her eyes. “Lenny!” 

Snart chuckled, carrying her over to Mick. “Leave any for me?” 

Mick nodded. 

“Good. Here’s the burgers and buns. And Lisa, can you help me get the blankets?”

Lisa nodded and skipped out to grab the blankets. “Snart, uhh. You know she saw us the other day? When we were kissing?”

Snart closed his eyes. “I take it she mentioned it?”

Mick gave a slow nod. 

Snart stared at the door where Lisa had gone. “How’d it come up?”

Mick said, “She thinks we’re dating.”

Snart winced. “Of course she does. I was trying to get her through movies by telling her kissing was okay as long as they were dating. I guess…” Snart chuckled.

“Lenny!” there came a call from the door. “It’s heavy!”

“Give me a moment,” Snart said to Mick.

 

Later, after burgers had been made and the three of them were sitting on the couch, she announced again, “I still think you two should date like for real.”

“Lisa!” Snart said. And Mick had to admit he was pleased to see that Snart’s face turned the shade of embarrassed his did.

“We’ll discuss it, okay? But afterwards, you will accept that sometimes, grown up friends kiss grown up friends, and that’s okay.”

Mick had to admire the way Snart dealt with kids, or at least his little sister. 

“Fine!” She threw herself back on the couch, pouting. “But only if he makes me another s’more.”

Mick, dutifully, got up and went to go make another s’more, to the sounds of yet another video tape being slipped into the VHS, and was Snart showing his little sister Gremlins? He glanced over at the TV. Yeah, that was Gremlins. 

Mick came back over to watch holding s’mores for the three of them. Lisa ate hers. Snart took his and kept nibbling off of it, smiling as he licked his lips. By halfway through the movie, Lisa had curled up on Snart’s lap and was out cold. Well, not cold, kid had grabbed enough blanket around herself that the best word might be out snug as a bug.

Snart gestured down at her and mimed sleeping. Mick nodded. Snart rolled his eyes and said, “Sorry about earlier. I promised she’s actually asleep this time.”

“No doorbells,” Mick laughed then realized what Snart was saying and gave a hopeful nod over to the where they had one of the blankets laid out next to the firepit. Snart slipped a pillow under Lisa’s head and followed Mick over to the blanket. When he got there, Mick tugged the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Snart exhaled and opened his eyes, giving Mick one of his rare smiles, and let himself be guided back onto the blanket.

Afterwards, Snart sighed, rolling over to observe Mick throwing back on his shirt and pulling his own on. “About earlier. I wouldn’t mind spending more time with you, doing more of this.”

Mick gaped at him. 

“I mean, I don’t think I’m cut out for romance. And I sure ain’t gonna hold you to exclusivity or anything. But this, this is cool.”

Mick felt his heart skip a beat but not bad enough that he needed his matchbook or to get up to go stare at the fire and zone out or anything. He nodded. “Yeah, Snart, this is cool.”

They weren’t dating. Heck, before that night, Mick wouldn’t have even called them friends, just two people who teamed up for odd jobs once or twice. But this felt alright.


End file.
